


Taken

by laraanita



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil prompt challenge: "Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait." With the pairs Ashe/Thog, Markus/Kier, and Gregor/Dont in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashe to the Rescue

She left the corridors a bloody mess. No person she came across was left unbled regardless of they tried to flee from her or stop her in her tracks. Guard and guard fell before her blade and her stone fist, and red coated the floor and walls. These people would learn, and they would remember what happened when they took someone she cared about from her. They wouldn't do it again, not unless they wanted a painful death on a cold, unforgiving floor.  
  
Aesling stalked through halls and rooms, hell bent on finding him. It shouldn't have been a surprise to find him chained up in one of the lower cells, the room stinking of damp, mould, and blood. A gesture had the stone hand tearing the iron door from its hinges and tossing it aside like a crumpled ball of paper. The inhabitant within lifted his head but before she could go to him, a trio of guards stepped into her path. The look of cold fury on her face should have warned them what was to come, but they took no heed, and for their ignorance they ended up as red paste on the floor of the cell.   
  
Finally she dropped to her knees in front of him, hands cupping his bleeding and bruised face and tilting it up into the poor light. Thog looked at her through one eye, the other swollen shut. A glance at the rest of him assured her he was in one piece but badly hurt still. Many of the wounds would end up in new scars for him unless she did something soon. "Let me-"  
  
"Ashe." Thog croaked, voice rusty and pained from lack of water, and mostly likely from screaming in pain. She winced, unable to look him in the eye. "Get rid of it."  
  
"Rid of what? Thog I-"  
  
"The hand. It's draining you. Get rid of it." He was no fool, he knew what that thing was doing to her and it killed him to know she'd willingly sacrificed a part of herself to save him tonight.   
  
Aesling shook her head and with a gesture, the stone hand tore through the chains keeping Thog bound. He dropped into her waiting arms with a broken cry, unable to support himself on one broken leg and too weak to do it even if the leg hadn't been broken. Only then did she dismiss the hand like he'd asked. Immediately she felt a little better, though not by much. "Let me heal you Thog, it won't take much, please." She laid him on the ground, avoiding the blood and the dirt for the most part.   
  
He moaned weakly as she laid him out, the damage sending pain shooting through his entire body. "Fffuck..." She took that as a yes and laid her hands on his chest over the worst of the wounds and called upon her healing power to knit the skin back together and fuse the bone break. Thog hissed as he felt everything heal, stomach churning at the horrid sensation and with guilt for letting her do this, drain herself more because he got caught. "...Sorry."  
  
Aesling looked down at him when she'd finished, her eyes softening from the harsh anger of before to a strange mix of worry and relief. She helped him sit up and wrapped her arms tight around him in a hug. Thog held her close with one arm, and realised then she was shaking like a leaf. "Ashe?"  
  
She pulled back and pressed a desperate kiss on him, and he responded, kissing her back with all the desperation and fear he'd carried with him since he'd woken up here and gotten his first taste of the pain they had in store for him as a traitor of the Alaran Empire. He wasn't nearly done kissing her when she pulled back and smacked his shoulder. "Ow!"  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?! You fucking - gods Thog, I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
Despite the ensuing lecture yelled at full volume, Thog couldn't help but smile slightly. Ashe was still in there, she was going to be alright. She shoved at him again when she saw him smiling, then kissed his stupid face.


	2. Markus to the Rescue

Unlike Ashe, Markus didn't attack in broad daylight. He waited until night fell, then cloaked himself in the shadows he liked to toy with. He slipped into the guard's post hidden in the darkness with no sign of his usual flamboyance tonight. When the guard turned away, black shadows crept up his back before wrapping around his mouth and nose. The guard clawed at his face, trying to peel away the shadows but for all they physically prevented him breathing, he couldn't touch them. He dropped to the ground in silence a few minutes later and Markus left him there out of sight, slipping into the facility without worrying about the alarm being raised.  
  
He kept to the shadows and dark corners as much as he could, knowing he couldn't afford to attract the attention of the seemingly endless number of guards when he was on his own. All it would take would be one solid hit and he'd be easy prey for them, impressive showey powers or not. He needed to save his strength for the way back out. Once or twice he had to take down a guard in the same manner as he had before, tucking their bodies out of sight and hoping they wouldn't be discovered until long after they were gone.  
  
He paused in a dark corner just around the corner from where he figured they were keeping Kier, pressing himself against the wall and listening in. His anger grew as he recognised the pained yell that echoed through the corridor, only for dark amusement to curl through him when he heard the sound of someone else yelling in pain. Kier wasn't entirely helpless it seemed. He focused and cast his spell, feeling himself dissolve into a whirl of pure shadow. He stuck to the floor, the dark mass slipping along the corridor unnoticed and able to easily slip into the cell. Once in, it was too easy to slip into a corner and reform, still hidden in darkness. Blue eyes watched from the corner, taking in the scene before him.  
  
Kier bared his teeth in a snarl and kicked out at the nearest guard, sending him flying into the wall beside the cell door with a cry of pain. The second guard was still trying to get up from the floor. Given a moment's peace, the islander hauled on the chains that kept his arms bound over his head. The ceiling overhead cracked ominously and for a moment it seemed as if Kier would break free - only for Kier to let out a bellow of pain when the second guard got to his feet and landed a blow on the back of his knee with some kind of thick stick. Kier's leg crumpled from under him and he let out another sound of pain as his wrists took the full brunt of his weight.  
  
Markus has seen enough. He dissolved into shadows again, but this time he made sure the black mass was seen swirling as he crossed the dimly lit cell. The guard stepped back, eyes widening as the black shadows swirled violently just in front of Kier before exploding outwards in a shower of black that plunged the room into darkness. Kier looked up, getting back to his feet as Markus reformed in front of him, an eldritch blast forming in each of his hands. "Markus!"  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll drop your weapons and run home." Markus spoke quietly, his voice soft but filled with the promise of violence against the two who'd hurt his partner.  
  
The guard sneered at Markus and raised his beating stick. Markus didn't hesitate to throw both blasts at him, feeling nothing but satisfaction as they ate away at the guard. Wisely, the first guard near the cell door turned and fled, leaving the door wide open.  
  
Markus turned to Kier and they shared a wide grin. "Kier buddy, how you doing?"  
  
"I'm great Markus, I got to punch so many people. Can you get me down now?"  
  
"On it bud, on it." Markus summoned another blast and was careful to avoid Kier's skin as he used it to eat through the chains and cuffs tying him to the ceiling. Kier groaned with relief when he was freed, rubbing at his chafed skin for a moment before he snatched up Markus, lifting the featherlight tiefling up for a delighted kiss. Markus didn't hesitate to return it, fingers tangling in the messy red hair which badly needed a brush, but that could come later. They broke apart, though Kier was reluctant to let him go. "Come on Kier, let's go home."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm ready for home."


	3. Dont to the Rescue

Gregor sat in his cell and swung his feet, frowning at the floor. It was quite possibly a bad idea to have just let himself be arrested like that, but at the time it kind of made sense. he'd expected the others to show up and for Thog or Markus to legalese him out of whatever trouble he was being arrested for. That hadn't happened. And he wasn't even sure what he'd been 'arrested' for. He was beginning to doubt that they were even officers of the law. For one thing he hadn't even been allowed to contact his lawyer at all!  
  
Something scraped against the door and Gregor glanced up, wondering if this was him about to be charged with something after all. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar pink pigbat fluttering at the cell window. "Dont!"  
  
She snorted softly and nosed at the bars before ducking down out of sight. Gregor got to his feet and hurried over, too short to look through the bars but patient enough to wait for Dont. He wasn't disappointed, watching her flutter back into view - with his glaive firmly clutched between all four of her stubby little legs. He gasped and reached for his precious weapon as she began to push it through the gap in the bars. Something settled within him when he grasped the wooden hilt of his weapon, making him feel more confident, like his usual self. The pigbat vanished from view again and Gregor was left clutching his glaive, waiting. The sound of scratching came from the door and after a moment, it clicked and swung open. Dont screeched pleasantly on the other side, and Gregor couldn't resist rushing forwards and hugging her. "I knew they weren't real lawyers." he muttered, squeezing her gently. She screeched again and pointed her nose down one of the corridors, indicating the way out. Gregor nodded, gripped his glaive in one hand and kept her close against his chest with the other as he began to make his way to freedom.


End file.
